User talk:LegoAlchemist/Archive 2
IRC please Holy Crap! Emergancy!!! LegoAlchemist, Sir, I have no freaking idea how or why it happened, but when a tried to leave a message on your Archive 1 and press save....the WHOLE FREAKING PAGE WENT BLANK!!! There's nothing, not a thing, just a link to this talk page. Like i said, I have no idea how it happened, but it did. I'm so sorry...please don't kill me...Lightblade25 12:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Tabbertab question Creativity Firstly, I'm not creative at all. So, when I had a hard time making names, I asked people on the IRC if I could use their names, and they said it was okay. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 16:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) New Blog Hey Lego! I know it's been a while. Thanks for the welcoming messages. I have been meaning to joined forever and now I guess I have. hahaha! :) Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams... 02:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My Talkbox Image I'' can't seem to get an image on my talkbox. Could you help me? It's at Template:CXN [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Thanks. And, could you tell me how to actually get the words I want to say into that little space that says text? I haven't used a talkbox in ages. 'Coroxn'''Talk Tabber-thingy Because... Just Wondering Ban? *me Hugs lego* i'm sorry if i made you mad.ZACH 17:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Care to join the IRC for a moment? Not sure if we'll be on at the same time, but should the next time we meet on there, I'd like to talk with you. Thanks.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk template I would be in your freakin' debt if you made a talk template for me. I tried to make one for myself once and failed...terribly...Lightblade25 19:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) New character? Hiya Lego! Could you make me a sketch of a boy? I already created her weapon called the Kukado sword! Thanks! Oh and please make him handsome! BBS Gameplay Xashowd Details+Sorry! Need Some Help Your stuff Thanks! Warning }} Why not? This user did. Also, LegoAlchemist, I am hereby pinging you to go to Forum:Fanon Templates/Image Selection/Sandbox. It's been a couple of days since Lady Annette and I said something on it. Looks like someone isn't checking their Watchlist, eh? Sorry, sorry! Although that was definitely intended as a joke at our mutual expense, it was done so in a good-natured way! King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have nothing else to say. -- 20:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Request I'm talking about.}} Lt. Haven Im not Lt. Haven, Im just using his computer. Thanks! Thanks for making the Light of Happiness Icon! :No problem! ^^ -- 20:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) So Hi. I noticed that you're a impressive artist. I was wondering if you are taking requests at this time. Charité 16:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I'm not taking requests until matters on Fanon Templates have been resolved. Sorry! Just adds less to my work load. And I don't often take requests from strangers either. What is it you'd like me to do, first of all? -- 17:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I am Charité, I'm new to wikia so I'll probaly mess up alot. I was wondering if you would've created a logo for me, but yes, it is a bit strange for me to ask a favor so quickly. --Charité 06:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :A logo? Piece of cake! Just give me the details and I'll get on it ^^ I'll need color scheme and the name of your story. -- 07:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I would like it cursive words like Destiny to Come, with different shades of Purple and Pink, plus Light Blue. Hope it does not bother you in any way. --Charité 20:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll add info on it ASAP! But I'm being forced to get off right now ;__; Please for give me. Tomorrow, I swear I'll get right on it! Again please forgive me... ;__;Lo sapevate che Io sono il tuo custode charater 05:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Delete I guess you could Evnyofdeath 19:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Art Um, I fail at drawing so can I PLEASE ask for some help in drawing images for my characters? Evnyofdeath 05:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. I'm not taking image requests until matters at Fanon Templates are over. -- 05:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Thats understandable. I can be a patient man, so I'll wait. Evnyofdeath 05:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Art (Again) Well, I'm not sure if the template thing is taken care of yet, but I thought I'd ask again. Seeing as I fail at drawing, could you help me draw some images for my characters? Evnyofdeath 07:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm about to start a huge drawing project, so I'm going to be very busy over the next few days. However, I might be able to squeeze in a little time for your characters. I can't guarantee I'll have them, like, tomorrow, but feel free to leave in appearance descriptions. I just might be able to get to it ^_~ Absolutely no promises on when they'd be done, though. As you can see, I have a lot of work on my load right now.-- 21:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thats fine. I never expected em that soon anyways. Well, there WAS a temporary image of Yami on the kingdom hearts fanfiction wiki, but it looks like it got deleted.....DESCRIPTION TIME! Yami has shoulder length somewhat shaggy dark red hair and golden yellow eyes (originally blue). He wears a light grey undershirt with a dark grey unbuttoned dress shirt over it and dark grey pants. He has mildly tanned skin and is about 5'8" tall. Evnyofdeath 00:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Um.......Hello? I was wondering if you were able to draw Yami yet. Sorry if I'm asking too soon. Evnyofdeath 05:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't got around to it. Sorry. -- 05:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Its alright, I understand you have a lot on your plate. Just out of curiosity, when do you think you'll be able to draw it? Evnyofdeath 05:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It could be a long time. -- 05:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh....Um, would it be too much to ask for a mug shot then? I want to make a talk bubble, but don't have any sprites to put on one. Evnyofdeath 05:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. -- 05:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot. Evnyofdeath 05:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Its been awhile, I was wondering if you had any time to do this? Evnyofdeath 18:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I have returned. question question QUESTION!!!!!!! I have a question!Khruler 23:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maggosh, I was about to say the same thing. And @khruler: I don't know, can you? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry! Khruler 00:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you please make a Kh logo for me? Get back to me on that tomorrow because I'm getting off right now.Khruler 00:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks anyways!Khruler 16:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot. You get a BROWNIE!(hands LA a brownie)Khruler 23:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A favor, por favor? Hey there, could ya do me a favor and check out this page, and possibly make some images for me? If ya could help me out, then I would be in your debt. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I might... but I can't promise anything. I've been on Wiki break-ish thing kind of not really for a while, and I don't know when I'll get back to the pile of work waiting at my Wiki-desk. -- 00:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dat's fine, it's just that when it comes to art, you're kinda the go-to guy, y'know? If ya know of anyone else with the mad photoshop skillz I require, then point me in the right direction and I'll trouble you no longer with this. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can you show me? Concept Kingdom Hearts Pixar Template Request Hey the creator of the Kingdom Hearts Pixar Video Game:) if your the one who has made templates for Kingdom Hearts Blooms Of Chaos and Kingdom Hearts Legacy which take you to all the characters worlds and villains could you please make one for me with the colour White. :) Thanks and if you if do list the characters and worlds. Lukey 06:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 06:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Question... Sorry For the User Bashing and i will delete that bad comment left. Also i didnt mean for the message to be left on the user page. There will NO messages nor comments of that type again. Lukey 07:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 07:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Pixar:) Thanks For Understanding Lego Alchemist:) I Hope You Like The Concept of Kingdom Hearts Pixar which oversees Sora the original protagonist meet all the walt disney pixar characters:) Could you please check through my latest boss and character articles and tell me if they need improvement or if i've done something wrong on them:) Thank you Lukey 07:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 07:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)